


with you i'm in warm water (sinking down)

by supremekermit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, halloween party, im sorry theres no porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremekermit/pseuds/supremekermit
Summary: jaehyun wears suspenders, jungwoo wears a wig, and they both stay alive.





	with you i'm in warm water (sinking down)

He’s a fucking dumbass.

That’s the mantra that Jaehyun repeats in his mind as he sloshes around the red cup in his hand, eyes bleary as he scans the crowd. He must be a fucking dumbass, because there’s no other explanation for why he let Doyoung shove him into a pair of suspenders and drag him to the Halloween party on the night before a midterm.

(“Lighten up a little,” Doyoung said. “I promise the world won’t end if you let yourself breathe longer than 3 seconds. Catch.”

A hard bit slaps at the side of Jaehyun’s face. “Ow, what--” Jaehyun stares, incredulous at the item in his hand. “Are these suspenders?”

“Yes my dearest Jack.”)

Grimacing, Jaehyun brings the cup to his lips, draining the drink in hopes that it will temporarily blind him from the sight of Johnny, in all of his fursona glory, yiking against a guy in a minion costume. If there was any time to get blackout drunk, it was now.

Jaehyun endures all but five more minutes on that ratty couch in the corner, left eye twitching as he watches Johnny slide a cotton paw down Minion Dude’s chest, before he gets up. The headache behind his temple pulsates to the god-awful bass-booted edition of the Monster Mash that fills the room. He’d have choice words for whoever’s in charge of the playlist, but he’s pretty sure that person is Donghyuck and Jaehyun would rather live to pass his midterm, so maybe not. Instead, he settles for ambling to the kitchen to refill his empty cup.

Jaehyun shoves his way through the crowd, mumbling a half-hearted sorry when he accidentally steps on the long train of someone’s dress and they pin him with an eyebrow-less glare. When he finds the door to the kitchen and pushes though, relief ebbs through his system. The music isn’t as loud here.

“Need a drink?”

Jaehyun whips his head to the source of his voice. For a second, the sight weakens his grip and the cup almost slips through his clammy grip.

Long, flowing hair frames a familiar set of wide eyes and friendly smile. In his inebriated state, Jaehyun swears he can feel his heart stutter when his brain finally catches up to speed and he snaps his slacked jaws close.

“Y-Yeah.” Of course, he just has to stutter. Wincing, Jaehyun ambles closer to the counter, to the smiling boy seated at a barstool. To Jungwoo.

The boy in question pats the open seat next to him and Jaehyun complies, sitting down dumbly as he tries to not stare at Jungwoo’s colored contacts and the pink swell of his lips. 

“What are you supposed to be?” Jungwoo asks.

Jaehyun tries for a dimpled grin. “Jack from the Titanic.”

It’s funny the way Jungwoo’s eyes flutter at Jaehyun’s words, the action almost comical. It’s also funny the way Jaehyun’s stomach lurches, light nausea thrumming alongside a new set of nerves. 

“No way! I’m dressed as Rose.”

Jaehyun blinks, taking in the crimson velvet dress and its flowing sleeves. His eyes skim on the golden trim and then they widen, looking back up at Jungwoo in amazement.  _ Holy shit..  _

“Wow, we’re like, matching,” Jaehyun replies intelligently. He makes a mental note to pay for Doyoung the next time they order out.

Jungwoo tilts his head. “A couple outfit.”

Jaehyun tries to not choke at the words. Clearing his throat, Jaehyun gives a shake of his empty cup and attempts to get up, only for Jungwoo’s fingers to close over the cup.

“I can get it for you. You want the punch?”

There are many things Jaehyun can say no to. He can say no to Mark when the boy calls him at 2AM, hoarse voice begging for his Netflix password. He can say no to Sicheng when his best friend threatens to delete his porn collection should Jaehyun deny him the rights to the last tray of Pizza Bagels in the fridge. 

He can’t say no to Jungwoo.

“Punch is fine.” There’s no stutter this time (at least Jaehyun hopes there isn’t). Soon enough, Jungwoo returns with a filled cup and that characteristic grin. Jaehyun takes the cup from him with a thanks and tries not to think about the way their fingers brush nor the way Jaehyun has spent the last four weeks of Sociology 101 staring at Jungwoo’s pretty hands as they scribbled out color-coded notes. Jaehyun brings the drink to his lips. It’s not creepy at all.

“You look really hot.”

This time, Jaehyun does choke. “W-what--” he splutters, liquid dripping down from his convulsions. Jungwoo’s steady hand reach out to confiscate the cup and place it on the counter, where Jaehyun won’t be able to spill the contents onto his crotch. 

“Are you okay?”

Jaehyun nods. “I’m okay,” he wheezes out. Really, he’s not because Jungwoo’s hand has made its way to Jaehyun’s back, rubbing circles against the thin cotton shirt. Jaehyun shivers.

Eyes twinkling, Jungwoo lets out a giggle. “Very cute.”

“What?”

“You. You’re very cute Jaehyun.”

The drink is too far away for Jaehyun to reach out and chug it down in a dying wish to implode his kidneys. “What.”

“You. Are. Very. Cute,” Jungwoo enunciates. His words are staccato punches to Jaehyun’s chest, but that beautiful smile still plays at his shiny lips and suddenly, Jaehyun wants to make a bad decision.

Jungwoo is a good kisser. That’s the conclusion Jaehyun comes to seconds after he presses his lips against Jungwoo’s and the boy tugs him closer, pretty fingers curling into Jaehyun’s shirt. The angle is awkward. Jaehyun has to twist his neck to accomodate for the distance, but it’s difficult to mind when Jungwoo licks at his lips and Jaehyun gets a taste of the artificial strawberries from Jungwoo’s lipstick.

He moans, just in time for Taeyong to walk through the door and let out a scream. Jaehyun and Jungwoo jump apart. Jaehyun looks at Taeyong with guilty eyes, while Jungwoo huffs and reaches up to smooth down his wig.

“Don’t fuck in the kitchen,” Taeyong squeaks. Actively avoiding eye contact, Taeyong refills his drink in record time, before bolting from the room.

Jaehyun splutters. “We’re not fucking-” Jaehyun calls after Taeyong’s retreating figure. 

“We’re not?”

Jungwoo’s eyebrows are raised when Jaehyun turns back and there’s disappointment in his face, albeit laced with mirth. Heat ascends Jaehyun’s neck and his shoulder raise in a shrug.

“Uh. I’m down if you’re down?”

Even in the glow of the kitchen’s shitty lighting, Jaehyun swears Jungwoo’s eyes sparkle. “Draw me like one of your French girls.”

  
  


He’s a fucking dumbass. 

Those are the words that come to Jaehyun’s mind when he wakes up to a dull thrum in his skull, accompanied by the sharp pain that crawls up his spine as he rolls over. Of course he had to get shit drunk the night before an exam and fucked into the AM by his crush. The latter is a pleasant reminder, at the very least.

Groaning, Jaehyun reaches out, only to feel no warm skin against his. He cracks open an eye. The sheets next to him are empty, rumpled and cold. Heart stilling, he sits up, ignoring the ache of his muscles, and scans his room for any trace of last night.

Jaehyun finds oxygen again when his eyes stop on the slip of paper on his nightstand. He reaches out, snatching up the note and reading over the words scribbled on the back of the Target receipt.

_ I’ll save you a space on the door. Call me <3 _

Below, a phone number.

Sucking in a breathe, Jaehyun holds the receipt to his chest and flops back down. 

Maybe he’s not that much of a dumbass after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> jaehyun might not be a dumbass but i am. i wrote this in one sitting and i'm so sorry this exist.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/haetelier) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/haetelier)


End file.
